Memoirs Of A Ninja
by huggyssupreme
Summary: Drabbles of Yuffie's adventures. After falling from Shera, Yuffie is starting to have a guilt trip. She decides to visit a special place. First story, so please let me know what you think! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Now that three creepy brothers are dead, and Cloud is back...What do I do? I don't want to go back to Wutai. They're finally standing on their own, my father, he's become their leader. Well I wouldn't say leader, someone they look up to, and respect. I should probably go back, and see if the kids have returned. I remember when they disapeared, everyone was in a panic. People cried,"Leviathan has punished us!" I knew who it was all along...Well, no, not really. I had a feeling it wasn't good though. If that counts for something. I don't want to go back because, my house reeks of cat pee. If I stayed with my Dad, he would always lecture me on how I disgrace the Kisaragi name. How I should be more like him. How I shouldn't steal. How I should dress and of course, my most favorite one: How to properly fight. He doesn't think I'm a good ninja. I beat him once, how many times do I have to prove myself to him?

"Yuffie."

I mean, I helped save the world, not once but twice! Well the second time was Cloud, but I was there in case he couldn't handle it.

"Yuffie?"

I would've taken him down easily if Cloud wasn't always such a royal pain. Men are such pains!I can't believe that stupid sexist cat! And that stupid sexist old man! Who do they think they are? Oh wait, that's right, they think they're mister macho men! Just wait, I'll show them. I'm not just a girl, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the best theiving ninja on the planet!

"Yuffie!"

"Yeah!...Huh?...Oh...What? She didn't realize by now, that everyone was now looking at her.

"Is everything okay?"Tifa asked her in a steady slow voice.

"Yeah, why?" Yuffie was now recieving spooked expressions from everyone.

"Well...You've been sort of...Quiet." Tifa was still talking toYuffie as if shewas going crazy.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been thinking, that's all." Yuffie nodded her head in reassurance that she was alright. Geez what's with these people? I go off in Yuffie Land for a split second and everyone is looking at me as if I'm wearing a banana suit or something, speaking of bananas. She began to think about her favorite dessert that she had recieved in Costa Del Sol. It was a hot day and all she had on was apurple bikini, she was trying to get a tan but unfortunatley, all she could get was a sunburn. She forgot about the sun screen. She remember walking around looking for a bar so she could get something to drink. She spotted an ice cream parlor, it was obviously new. The man asked her to taste test a banana split that he had just made. It was the best dessert ever. Until the man asked her to pay up. She became furious and stole a shiny materia that caught her attention. She of course left Costa Del Sol so she wouldn't get caught.

"Yuffie..."

Yuffie looked up with drool edging the corner of her lips, she sucked it in,"Yeah..."

"...You're doing it again..." It was Vincent who said in his usual mono tone.

Yuffie Looked up,"What? Why is everyone being so---I'm just thinking, that's all!"

Vincent shrugged,"Then think here by yourself, everyone else has left for the Shera..."

Yuffie dropped her jaw,"Whaaat? They were going to leave me?"

Vincent stood there,"You were---"

Yuffie cut him off and began running out of the church,"I can't believe everyone left me!"

Vincent turned and left for the Shera as well.

Yuffie caught up to everyone, but climbed up the ladder ahead of everyone else, in case they tried to leave her, again. The Shera wasn't her most favorite plans for travel, she got motion sickness while flying, and turbulence was a nightmare for the crewmen, who cleaned up after her. Yuffie stayed up on the deck and began to zone out, again.

Yuffie gazed down into the ruins of Midgar she wondered what would become of the city, it was completely destroyed. She wondered how the flowers where still growing. She began to think about Aeris. She remembered how she and Cloud would flirt with each other. They were such kids about it. They wouldn't tell eachother up front how they felt about one another. It was really disgusting. Heh, she remembered how jealous Tifa was. She must've hated Aeris at first, but then as they became closer, she probablybegan to realize that she and Cloud would only be friends. That must've hurt her. Oh well. Can't do anything about it...

She then began to think about the shiny materia that she stole. She always kept it with her. She looked in her left pocket. It was a pale blue color, it made her feel at peace whenever she looked at it. Sometimes it would make her think of memories of when she was little. She could never figure out why. She thought about asking the others about it, but she hasn't really found the time. Plus, she wanted it to be her little treasure. Hey, thieves can have sentimental values.

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" Yuffie looked down to see Denzel, his eyes were blue and innocent, his hair blew a little in the wind, it was messy as usual. She didn't know the kid at all, but she knew he was with Tifa.

Yuffie quickly stuffed it back in her pocket,"It's nothing."

"Awww, c'mon, you can tell me." Denzel was only being nosy, because he thought it would help him get to know the people that he was around.

Yuffie lookedat the boy with a raised eyebrow,"It's mine, thats what it is." She didn't want to be rude, but he was pushing it, and she didn't like people getting into her business, even if they were...Small.

Denzel left it at that, he could tell when he wasn't wanted, he lowered his head walked inside of the Shera.

Yuffie put her left hand into her left pocket, she held onto her shiny materia, she didn't know what powers it possessed, but she did know that it was special. She clenched it out of habit, she watched everyone get onto to the deck, and take their time getting inside.

She wanted everyone to get in and not really pay her any mind. She squeezed the blue materia tighter, until she began to feel faint. It began to make her feel very funny. She still held onto it, and she began to think about butts, and how she would like to touch a guys butt, she began to think of all the guys butts that would be worth touching. Then the materia began to shine bright in her pocket. She didn't notice, because she was still thinking about butts. She began to walk a little the right, and then veered to the left.

The Shera began to start up and the prepellers began to move at a slow pace, but then gained speed. Then a voice was heard over an inner com, it was Cid.

"Yuffie, get your a$$ inside, we're leaving!"

Yuffie let go off the materia, but she still felt wierd, as if she was drunk. Does this materia make people drunk? She tried to walk to the door, but the the thoughts of butts came back into her mind. She walked backwards while thinking of the different types of butts. She was close to the railing now, and she held onto it while laughing.

The Shera was now taking off.

The door opened and Vincent came out along with Nanaki who was behind the tall man.

Yuffie smiled as the sudden impact of the Shera, knocked her bakwards and off the Shera. Vincent was her last vision, she saw him reach outto her, but missed, so he dove after her hoping he could catch her.

Her last words before she closed her eyes,"Mmmmm...Vincent butt..."

Vincent didn't want the situation to look as if he had pushed her. Sure, he didn't like her but that doesn't mean Vincent wouldn't help a friend in need. Actually he was only doing this for selfish reasons. He began to wonder if that made him a bad person. He shook his head,"...No." Vincent eventually caught up to Yuffie, he grabbed her by the arm, and forced her body close to his and held her. He tried waking her up, by shaking her,but it was usless. So, he pinched her.

"Owww!" Yuffies eyes had opened and saw Vincent holding her, she began to think about his butt, which caused her to remember something else.

She began screaming,"Oh my gawdohmygawdohmygawdohmygawd I'm gonna die! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Vincent started to regret waking her. He didn't want to die listening to her awful, ungrateful screams. He still held her, thinking that she was now his responsibility. If she dies, it was his fault, like Lucrecia...He didn't want to go there.

They flew towards the earth, the sun was setting, the skies were blue. It was an odd color, he was use to seeing gray clouds. He looked up and saw the earth drawing nearer and nearer by every second.

Yuffie looked into his chest, she began to feel guilty. Vincent was going to die, because of her, and most important, she was going to die. She looked down as well, she noticed a lake.

"Great, we're gonna drown and die in a lake!" She wasn't much of a swimmer, she held on tight to her special materia, suddenly her materia began to shine brightly, like a white light.

Vincent looked down and saw an item in Yuffie's hand, he knew what it was immediatley, but he was more concerned about their current predicament to even bother questioning about it. The materia was shining more and more, it began to blind them both causing them to flinch.

They both hit the water, head first, Yuffie dropped her materia and it stopped shining. Believe me the landing was alot harder than most would think. Yuffie blacked out, out ofpain. Also probably from lack of oxygen from hyperventilating so dang much


	2. Chapter 2

((Vincents P.O.V.))

Vincent held Yuffie and struggled to swim to the surface. He could barely see through the water it was so icky. He could hear something in the water, it was moving close to him at a fast pace. Whatever it was, it knew that he was there. He swam clinging Yuffie even closer as he moved quickly.

He made it to the surface and placed Yuffie on a thick abnormal lilly pad. He looked below him waiting for the thing to come up.

He waited for a while and started to pull the stem of thelily pad that Yuffie rested on. He kept his attention below him. There was fog everywhere so it was pointless to guess which direction he was going in. As long as he was moving he didn't care.

After about 10 minutes Vincent began to relax, and think about their current situation. He couldn't see past this fog, and it was annoying him by now. He spotted astone, looking platformsticking out of the water, he put some of his weight on it with his claw hand.

"...Seems sturdy enough..."

He climbed on top of the huge stone and walked around on it. It musthave been used for fishing, or something of the sort.He looked to the lily pad and saw it beginning to drift away, he rushed over to her quickly.

"...No, no, no, wait, come back here..." He whispered, trying not to wake Yuffie

He grabbed the stem of the pad and pulled her close to him, he reached in and pulled her out carefully, not trying to drop her in the water, or lose his balance in the process. He tripped over his damp redcape as he was walking backwards causing him to drop Yuffie on the back of her head, he sighed to himself it probably wasn't the first it happened. He reached down to lift her head up, he started to wonder why she didn't wake. He felt something wet on his hand when touched her, he sat Yuffie in an upright position and looked at the back of her head, there was a scrape with a bruise begininng to swell. He rolled his eyes.

Vincent looked to her,"You are a handful..."

He set her back gently on the ground and he stood up and scanned the area for any other forms of life that could get them out of here.

Something then smashed into the stone underneath them, causing Vincent to lose his balance. He got back up and stared intense, waiting for something else to happen, he held his gun in its holster ready to fire at what came next.

He fired a shot into the water to scare it out. It worked. A huge snake popped out of the water, it had to be about 16 feet tall. The width of the snake was incredible as the length. It was a pale green, but its spots were a darker shade of green, its tongue slithered at him causing Vincent to stand his ground.

The snake went after Yuffie, Vincent moved quickly to protect her, it was the materia. Otherwise he probably would have watched. He fired a few shotsat the snake. He jumped up in the air and fired a few more shots at it. The snake had an adavantage in the water, it could easily float and move swiftly. The snake pulled its tail outfrom the side and curled it around Vincents leg. It snatched him out of mid air, swinging him violently as if he were a rag doll.

Vincent tried firing a few more bullets at the serpent,but then waited, as he realized he could hit Yuffie, and plushistattered red cape was covering his eyes,"This is futile..." His only salvation was Yuffie, which the thought then disturbed him.

The snake then smacked his body into the stone repeatedly, it tried to ensure itself that its prey was dead. He pulled it close it its mouth and started to bite into his neck, unleashing venom into his limp body.

((Farmers P.O.V.))

All of a sudden the snake fell over, releasing its hold on Vincent. A lance had been driven into its skull. A man hopped off of the snake and examined the bullet wounds in the snake,"Wow, what did this puppy get into?"

"Hey paw, look over there!" A boy, which was the man's son, pointed over to where the 2 bodies layed,"Think they're dead?"

The man rushed over to the closest body, which was Yuffie,"She seems fine...Probably a head concusion." He had examined the back of her head when he pickedher headup..."Her hair is wet...Maybe got lost and somehow smacked her head really hard." He looked up and saw the other body and ran over to Vincent. He lifted his head, and examined him, he saw his gun lying a few feet away,"So...You were the one causing the ruckus." He then looked back to him and noticed a huge cut on his forehead, and then felt something oozing onto his hand. He turned his head over and saw huge teeth markscarved into his flesh,"This ones got venom in him, quick hand me my remedy!"

The boyrushed back to the little boat that they had arrived in. It was small and brown, your basic fishermans boat. He reached underneath a seat and pulled out the remedy his dad had asked for, he hopped on the lilys careful not to fall in. He hopped back onto the stoned platform and handed his dad the remedy.

His dad quickly took the remedy and opened the little bottle, he slowly poured the red liquid over his bite, he had a concerned expression on his face,"It may be too late...C'mon, lets get them to the boat...We gotta get them back to the farm before more of them come."

The boy nodded his head,"Yes sir." He was always respectful to his elders. He had brown hair, blue eyes,and freckles, he wore a cowboy hat. He looked like his father, except his father was more round in the waist, and he had a mustache that curled.

The dad lifted Yuffie and loaded her into the boat, the boy waited and helped his dad lift Vincent off the ground, he wasmuch heavier, and taller. The dad took the front end, while the boy was stuck with the rear.

The dad looked to his son,"They both seem to be suffering head injuries, but they should be fine..."

The boy nodded his head,"I hope so."

After the bodies were stored on the tiny boat, the dadstarted up the engine, and the boy lit the lantern that was used to guide them back to shore. It was bright enough to see past thethick fog, and it repelled thefiends from them(A/N Sort of like OFF!) They sped off in the murky swamp that was filled with fog, in hopes to get them back as soon as possible.

---------------

((Back On the Shera, Everyone Elses P.O.V.))

Nanaki watched as both were free falling he didn't know what to do, he just stood there and watched the event unfold. He began to move to go run down the stairs, but sudden turbulence knocked him off balance, causing him to fall and tumble down. He hit his nogginagainst the wall.

Tifawas the closest to the door in the bridge, she heard a noise come from the cargo room,popped her head out the door and saw Nanakilying down. She covered her mouth and ran to his side and started shaking him,"Nanaki, get up,are you okay?"

Nanaki looked up at her," Yuffie...And Vincent jumped after her..."

Tiifa lookedat him, confused, she then walked quickly upthe stairs,"Yuffie? Vincent? Are you guys up here?" She recieved no response,she then ran around on the deck, but she didn't see Yuffie or Vincent. She ran to the railing and looked down, the Shera was moving extremley fast and was already moving across the ocean. Cid had wanted to show it off before heading back to Edge City. She didn't know where they could be,"...Oh no...Are they in the ocean...?" She ran down the stairs, through the cargo room, and dashed into the bridge where everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Hey, where the hell is Yuffie?" Cid said in his usual gruff voice.

Barret looked around,"Yeah, an' Vincent too?"

Cloudhad beengazing outside the enormous windowwhen he turned to ask,"Tifa, what's wrong?"

Tifa looked at them still a bit shocked, she opened her mouth and took a deep breath before saying,"I think Yuffie fell off the Shera, and I also think Vincent went after her."

Nanaki then walked in, he had a slight concusion, but he was alright, he spoke as Tifa ended her sentence,"Yuffie did fall, she was acting...Strange, and Vincent dived after her."

Cloudlowered his eyesbrows,"What do you mean strange?"

Nanaki walked forwards and sat down,"She seemed a little out of it, I think somethings bothering her. She looked like she couldn't control her body...As if something was possessing her."

Denzel looked at Marlene who was standing next to her Poppa, he felt like he knew something, and he began to wonder if that shiny object had anything to do with it.

Cid choked as he was taking a drag of his cigarrette,"Well...Where the hell are they?"

Nanaki looked down,"...I'm not sure, we were above the clouds..." He felt bad that he couldn't provide anymore information than Tifa.

Tifa patted Nanaki on the head,"It's okay, it's not your fault...Maybe we should search the ocean first."

Cloud agreed,"Yeah, if thats where they fell, they're more likely to survive if they know how to swim, other than that..." He didn't want to continue, he figured they got the picture.

Cid was already bringing the Shera to low altitude, he turned the huge airship around and began heading to the ocean. He had already reached near the Corel area by the time he was informed of the incident. He lowered his speed so that they could carefully scan the area for them.

"So...What do you think was possessin' Yuffie?" Barret hadn't let the question escape his mind, he had been dwelling on it since it was mentioned.

"I'm not sure..." Nanaki started to think about it more.

"Okay, everyone, we have two friends that could be hurt, keep a look out if you see anything unusual...Anything, I would like us to find them soon." Cloud was getting back into his leader tone.

"Heh, you sound like you're actually worried..."Cid was trying to act tough, but deep down he was a little scared for them.

"Well it is Yuffie, think of the trouble she's caused us..."Barret still hadn't forgotten about the materia she had stolen, and all the hassle they went through, just to get it back.

"I think I'm more worried about Vincent, than Yuffie." Cait Sith had been silent for a while but the little cat thought he should put in his 2 cents. Sure, it was Reeve controlling a doll, but that doesn't make him gay. It's actually handy, in case another sacrifice has to be made. It saved lives. Yeah he used it for evil, that doesn't mean he's still a spy, or does it?

"I'm just worried about both of them, we need to find them fast.."Tifa did worry more about Vincent, sure he was tall, and was capable of taking care of himself. That still didn't mean he had nerves of steel, it was hard to tolerate Yuffies behavior after a while.

They scanned the ocean, back and forth. Side to side. They didn't find any trace of them being in there. They then decided to scan the area around Edge City. There wasn't many forests in that area. When they did come across a forest, Cid would land and have everyone get out and search. They found nothing. Everyone was beyond worried.They went to Edge City and checkedany hospital, or clinics in sight to see if anyone brought in their friends. It was no use. They went to Kalm, but did not prevail.

Cid landed the Shera outside ofJunon City,"I don't know what else to say, maybe we were too late."

Tifa shook her head,"No, we have to keep searching, maybe we didn't look hard enough..."

"Well how hard you want to Fin' look? We retraced our steps our steps, gave people our phone number, wasted gas, which everyone is going to pitch in to pay, an' that goes for Vincent an' Yuffie when they show up."Cid was rather upset, he was begining to thinkthat Yuffie and Vincent had drowned, or were eaten by a monster, he was starting to accept that they are dead.

"What if they don't show up?"Tifa wasn't going to let it go without a fight, she was determined to find her friends.

Cid shrugged his shoulders"Then I'm charging double just in case, that oughtta cover the gas."

"Cid! Are you that heartless?"Tifa couldn't believe how cold hearted he was being about the whole situation.

"What? I think it's fair, I mean the Shera takes up more fuel than the Highwind, plus I think theres something wrong with---"

"Cid, I'm talking about Vincent and Yuffie, not your stupid airship!"

Cid looked at Tifa with cold eyes, he was silent as she was clenching her fists and taking deep breaths,"Never...Call my Shera...Stupid."

Cloud decided to break this up before it got worse,"Tifa...I agree with Cid, people have their eyes open and are keeping a look out, they'll call if they spot them, we can't keep searching for something that isn't there, we did our best...Lets move on."

That comming from Cloud meant something to her, she nodded her head with tears swelling up, she took Denzels hand and held tight,"...You're right...I'm sorry...Lets go."

Denzel looked up to his new mom, he hated it when she was sad, he looked over to Marlene who was now hugging her poppa tightly, Barret would every so often rub the side of her head. Cait Sith looked down he felt sorry for being rude to Yuffie. Cid was feeling the same guilt, but it was eating him on the inside. Cid nodded at Tifa, he started the Shera and headed towards Edge City.


	3. A New Adventure Starts

Wow, I was finally able to update this story. I'm so proud of myself. To be honest, I was working on All Time Lows, but I felt I should update this story first. I felt sad when I saw the last time it was updated. Actually, I worked on this chapter over and over, but I couldn't pick the best scenario. I deleted so many options. I kinda rushed this chapter, but still, and as always, enjoy! ((BTW, I know its from FF9, but I added an ability for chocobos, sorry))

Clouds passed through the blue sky, the sun was shining, and the chocobos were making noise. Vincent opened his eyes, he gazed up to the ceiling. He sat up slowly, and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, he then felt his neck, it was bandaged. He thought for a moment, "How did I...Yuffie!!!" He quickly rose to his feet. As he rose to his feet he realized that he was not in a house, instead he was in a...Stable? He looked around and saw the chocobos that had disturbed him from sleep. He walked out of the stable from where he had slept, to the left of him was a wall, he looked to the stall across from him, he saw Yuffie lying in a stack of hay and rushed to the stable immediately. He stared down at her, there appeared to be no broken bones, she seemed to be fine. Vincent nudged her body with his left foot. Yuffie twitched. Vincent nudged, Yuffie again twitched, but this time she woke up.

Yuffie turned her head to the side, she saw wooden walls caving around her. Yuffie was a bit claustrophobic. She looked up to Vincent and stared at him for a moment, confused as to why he was towering over her, she suddenly remembered what happened and gave him a cheesy smile. Vincent disregard the expression, he was more interested in a particular item she had possessed at the time, "Yuffie, where did you get that materia?" Yuffie's smile faded, she contemplated one telling him the truth, it wasn't his business...Wait, yeah it was, that's the whole reason why he's here. She pulled a piece of hay out of her hair and said shamefully, "I stole it from Costa del Sol." Vincent turned his back to her, "That wasn't ordinary materia..." Yuffie looked up to the tall figure, "What do you mean...?" Vincent turned around and faced her, he looked her directly in the eyes and asked, "What do you know about materia?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "You think I don't know what it is? I know that I can use it to cast magic spells and special abilities. It makes you stronger, some materia can be powerful, like Bahamut Sin."

Vincent who continued to stare down upon Yuffie, said in response to her question, "Within materia reside the knowledge and memories of those who have lived and died in the past." Yuffie then said, "I know that." Vincent still continued,ignoring the thief, "Materia functions by acting as a passage between its wielder and the planet's Lifestream, allowing the memories associated with that materia to be manifested in a physical sense, as what is referred to as 'magic'." Yuffie was a bit upset for being ignored, she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms shouting , "I know!" Vincent shook his head, "You missed my point." Yuffie unfolded her arms and looked back to Vincent, "Huh?" Vincent then said, "The materia you possessed was not crystallized, instead of manifesting into a physical sense, it manifested into a mental sense. The materia was playing with your thoughts and emotions." Yuffie blinked a few times as this information processed into her brain, "Sooo, it was basically taking control of my mind?" Vincent nodded his head, he was relieved that the thief understood him, "Basically."

Yuffie then stood up, she looked around, "Heeeeey, I know where we are!!! We're at the Chocobo Farm! It's not far from Kalm!" Vincent reached into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, which was damaged because of the water from that swamp. Yuffie searched her pockets, but found no trace of her cellphone, she hung her head low, "Man...Guess we can't call them..." Vincent responded in monotone, "We could ask the people here if they have a phone." Yuffie lifted her head up and raised her right arm in the air, "That's right!!! I'll go ask!!" Vincent shrugged his shoulders, "Fine." Yuffie ran out of the stall she was in, and out of the stable. Vincent thought to himself, "...I wonder what the others must think...Probably dead...What will they think?" He thought of all the possibilities of what could be said about their arrival, the worst case scenario was Cid insinuating that he and Yuffie wanted to be alone...What would Tifa think of him...? That thought alone haunted him.

Yuffie came back into the stable, she ran up to Vincent, "Hey, the farmer wasn't there...So I broke into the house." There was along pause, and Vincent stared at her waiting for more information, "Was there a phone?" Yuffie turned her head away...

((Yuffie's P.O.V.))

Yuffie picked the lock open on the door, once she entered the tiny house, she immediately thought of what the others would say, especially Cid. She could hear Cid saying, "Vincent had her way with Yuffie." "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, and don't leave out the dirty sex details!" The thought alone was making Yuffie feel nauseated, she had turned around and walked out of the house, locking it behind her. She ran back to the stables making it look like she checked things out.

((Now)

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to Vincent, and shook her head, "No phone, sorry."

Vincent leaned up against the wall of the barn, he put a hand to his chin, wondering what they could do. One possibility was to wait for the farmer, but who knew how long it would take. Suddenly, a noise was heard, the noise grabbed Vincent's attention as heard it again, the noise sounded like a 'kweh'. Vincent moved from his leaning position and walked over to a stable occupying a gold chocobo.

Yuffie who was watching his movements finally caught on, "Heeey, we borrow Cloud's Golden chocobo! I'm sure he won't mind!"

Vincent nodded his head, "Let's hope not." Vincent reached up and grabbed a Pelham Style Polo Bridle. He was able to attatch it to the chocobo, along with the reins.

Yuffie watched in amazement, "Wow, I thought you didn't know anything about chocobos."

Vincent smirked, "I don't. But I'm driving."

Yuffies smile turned into a frown, she started to mope and said, "Oh c'mon, I never get to drive anything!"

Vincent still wore his smirk, "There's a reason for that."

Yuffie stomped her foot, she turned her back towards Vincent and crossed her arms. She was always being treated like a child. For once she wanted to have responsibility, or at least have someone who can rely on her. I guess she couldn't ask for trust, she was a theif after all. Vincent opened the stall door, he led the Golden chocobo out of the stall and carefully mounted the bird. He looked down to Yuffie who still had her back facing him, "Get on." Yuffie turned around, she smiled, and hopped on. She was actually excited. This was her first time on the Gold chocobo, and she was going to share it with Vincent.

Vincent led the chocobo out of the barn, and soon off of the property of the Farm. He could have had the chocobo fly, but to be honest he didn't feel safe with Yuffie clinging onto him. She might end up causing another mess for them. Vincent didn't think Yuffie was a trouble maker, but it seemed trouble always found her at the wrong time. He just wanted to be safe, he wanted to protect his friends; He wasn't one to think low of his friends. Vincent steered in the direction of Kalm, it didn't take long to get there, the chocobo had incredible speed. Vincent turned his head and glanced to Yuffie who was staring off into the sky. He turned his head to keep his eyes on the dirt road. Couldn't afford an accident now. Yuffie wondered what was going to happen, she wondered if Cloud would be angry at her. She watched as they passed the small village of Kalm. Yuffie had never been there personally, but she knew that the place hadn't changed. Most small towns didn't flourish after the end of Shinra, the economy declined for months on end. A lot of people were dependent on Shinra, and the services they had offered.

After 5 more minutes, they had reached Edge City. It was a sight for sore eyes, both felt they had been gone for ages. Vincent guided the chocobo through the town, he obeyed the traffic laws as if he were driving a regular vehicle. Yuffie began to bite her lip, she was scared that everyone was going to be upset. This whole mess was her fault. She lowered her head and cast her eyes to the ground, all in all, she was humiliated. But relieved to be alive if anything else. She still had to go home, she wanted to make sure that kids returned to Wutai safely. Vincent pulled up to the bar, he hopped off and looked to Yuffie while holding the reins, "Come, we've kept them waiting long enough." Yuffie, slowly got off of the chocobo, she watched Vincent tie the reins to the side door knob making sure that it was tied tightly. Vincent then walked to the front door, he paused and looked to Yuffie, he waited. Yuffie slowly walked over to him as he opened the door for her.

As they stepped inside the entire became silent. All eyes were on them. Some customers began whispering. Tifa walked in from the back noticing the sudden silence. Her eyes met their faces, and she dropped a customers dinner onto the floor. The customer shouted, "Hey! That was mine!" Tifa stared at her friends for a moment, and said, "H-have a seat, I'll be right there." Vincent took a seat at the bar, and Yuffie decided to take her own seat at a near by table. The bar was packed with customers. '_It must be a busy day for Tifa...'_ thought Yuffie. Suddenly, Yuffie felt like she couldn't handle the pressure. The pressure of having to make excuses up for herself. She knew Tifa was going to be upset with her. Yuffie got Vincent dragged into her own problem. She didn't know what Tifa was going to say, or Cloud for that matter. Yuffie wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. Yuffie watched as Tifa walked back into the kitchen, and she looked to Vincent who had his head facing down at the bar, and then she looked at all of the customers. Tifa knew she was alive, Vincent was here and safe, so there was no reason for her to be here, right?

Yuffie slowly rose from the table, and edged her way to the back of the bar. She quickly, but silently opened the door. No one noticed. She stepped out, and quietly shut the door. Yuffie looked around, she needed a getaway car, she looked to her right and then to her left. She saw the Gold chocobo, she knew what she was about to do was a huge 'no-no', but she just couldn't face her friends harsh words. It would be better this way, plus, it's not like Cloud uses it anymore. Yuffie untied the reins, she mounted the chocobo and steered the chocobo out of the city. She kicked the side pretty hard causing the chocobo to jump, when Yuffie pulled the reins to gain control, the chocobo took flight. Yuffie started to scream, she was now scared.


End file.
